The spider's venom
by Krikr
Summary: Jack had finally caught Widowmaker, but the assassin has a trick up her sleeve. 76/Widow smut, rated M for a reason.


**AN: More shamchat smut, this time, Widow and Soldier, because why not?**

 **Merry Christmas everyone.**

* * *

Getting the drop on her had been difficult and took him a good fifteen minutes, but he finally held her at gunpoint. "Drop your rifle."

"It is not wise to walk into a spider's web," she warns him, barely even giving the soldier her attention. She kept one eye shut and the other on her scope.

"Thanks for the warning." He snarked, leaning forward to grab her rifle himself, watching her carefully.

A hissing sound fills the air as a gas spews from one of the assassin's mines. She smiles, resisting him and stepping out of his reach. Her toxin was fast acting and should have him temporarily paralyzed in a matter of seconds.

He tried to follow her, having more and more trouble moving until he fell to the ground. "And now?"

"And now you become the fly, trapped and helpless." Widowmaker saunters over to him, kicking his gun from his grip and rolling him onto his back. She straddles him as she seats herself on top of him. "Do not worry. It isn't lethal. But this poison does have a side effect I think you might like to know. You see it increases blood flow. Which, in male victims, often causes an unintended erection."

He hiss as he becomes erect, a bulge forming in his pants. "I can feel that." He weakly tries to move, only managing to lightly grind against her.

She leans forward so she was laying on him, her perky breasts pushing against his chest as her face draws close to his. "And I can feel it, too." She reaches between them, hand sliding to his pants, and quickly unfastens the front of them and pulls his cock out. It rises up, stiff and throbbing, hotdogging against Widowmaker's ass.

He let out a long groan, slowly moving his hands until they're on her hips as moves his hips, grinding against her ass. He manages to take his visor off, leaning forward to kiss her.

She kisses him back, hands clutching his cheeks and running through his fading, white hair as she slips him a little tongue. Her hips move up and down rhythmically, causing his cock to ride her perfect ass, nestled nicely between two plump cheeks. She pushes him against the rooftop hard, hands on his chest as Widowmaker pulls from from his kiss. "Tsk. . . you shouldn't be able to move right now, Jack. You must really. . . really. . . want to fuck me."

"Who wouldn't?" He mutters, cock starting to drop precum as he deseperatly try to create more friction. "But yes, I want to fuck you." He growls.

She gives him a lustful look, knowing her venom must be taking a toll on his body but yet he was able to resist. He was quite a man, with a thick cock hard and hungry for her—it turned her on. She knew Jack, being a solider, had to have a knife on him somewhere. She finds it in one of his pockets and then deftly uses the blade to slice open her suit, exposing her pretty, blue pussy. She leans forward again, one hand gripping his cock, and rubs him against her hot, wet cunt, moaning as it slides between her lips.

He hiss again at this, admiring the sight of the blue beauty slicing her suit open, groaning at the feeling of her cunt against his cock as he slides in. "You're so fucking hot..." he mutters, unable to do anything but slowly swinging his hips.

She places a finger to his lips. "Shhh. I know. Let me ride your cock. . ." As much as she was enjoying herself, rubbing her clit with his cockhead and soaking him with her flowing juices, she needed to speed things along. They didn't have all night. "You can tell them I forced you." And with that, she sat back and felt his thick cock plunge deep inside her pussy, stretching it obscenely. She felt like she was being split in half! Widowmaker tenses, mouth open and gasping, taking a moment before she was able to move again. "Hnnngh, now that is a tight fit."

Jack could only nod, still swinging his hips, deseperatly trying to move his arms to grab her amazing body as he feels her pussy stretching around him. "So good..." he groans, looking her up and down.

Widow doesn't pay much attention to Jack and his attempts to fight her venom. She was too busy enjoying his cock. Her pussy had a solid grip around his cock, and she was boiling inside, hot and wet as she slid up and down his throbbing shaft. She bounces up and down beautifully, perky breasts jiggling as she rides him. She looked utterly confident, not relenting for a moment once she found her stride, rolling those wide, accommodating hips like a skilled dancer.

The feeling of her pussy squeezing his cock, almost too much to bear, he finally put a hand on her clit, panting heavily as he starts to rub it, his thrusts slowly becoming more powerful as he lay on the cold rooftop. "I'm... I'm goning to.." he mutters.

She straightens herself and begins to just lift up with her thighs before falling hard on his cock, ramming it home each time. Jack was so large she felt his cockhead smash against her inner wall, the sensation driving her into a frenzy as she continues to slam herself down, desperate to cum. And she does swiftly, cumming hard on his cock as Widowmaker cries out at last, a sound not many have ever heard the assassin make. It was lovely seeing the cold killer so vulnerable, cheeks flushed a light pink with her mouth open and breathless. "Mon dieu!"

Overwhlemed with pleasure, the old soldiers cum inside her with a long growl before his head falls back, panting. "That... that was great." He mutters, wrapping his arms around her.

She falls against him and enjoys the sensation of his torrent of hot cum filling her up from the inside, smiling dreamily from it all. "It was, soldier." She pecks him on the jaw and lays quietly against his chest afterward.

He holds her tight, smirking as he kisses his forehead. "Any chance of doing it again another time?"

"Perhaps. I will consider it my 'Get out of jail free' card."

He feels her getting off him a few minutes afterward, too weak to follow her as she leaves. She blows him a kiss.


End file.
